Complications
by penguino3782
Summary: Harvey thought that with the third pregnancy everything would be routine. He couldn't be more wrong. Instead he has a premature daughter in the neonatal unit, and an unconscious husband laying in the ICU. Warning: Mpreg!


**Disclaimer: I don't own Suits.**

**A/N 1: Another story for my "Beginning" universe. It will probably be three or four chapters. It comes after "From the Beginning", "Dad, Not Father", and "Daddy Anxiety." With that said it will be mpreg, if you don't like turn away now. I hope you guys like it.**

**A/N 2: There is some medical stuff in this story. I apologize if it doesn't really make sense, I'm not a doctor and this is mpreg after all. I took some liberties to add to the angst. I'm sure you guys will forgive me for that reason alone.**

**Complications**

Harvey's eyes pop open when he feels a sense of emptiness. His arms are not wrapped around his husband. Did Jamie have a bad dream? Did Aislin want a glass of water? Damn! He knows he's tired, but did he really sleep through that? Nah, Mike probably just got up to get something to eat. He is after all almost 34 weeks pregnant with their third child. And Mike always has crazy ass cravings in the middle of the night.

Harvey can't help but smile as he closes his eyes. He may be one of the fiercest lawyers in the city, but he loves playing the role of papa at home. He loves teaching Jamie how to use a scorecard at a Yankees game. And he will even admit to a select few that he loves to read Ais stories about Belle, Ariel, and other Disney princesses. And in a couple of weeks he's going to have another daughter. Harvey still can't believe it, but at least he has had more time to get used to the news this time around. He knows that he should feel guilty for taking advantage of Mike's see-saw of emotions. For making Mike promise to find out the sex of the baby after he snapped at Harvey for bringing home sweet and sour pickles instead of kosher dill. But, it all worked out in the end. Harvey had ample time to adjust to having another daughter, and Mike felt better after snapping at his partner.

Still the thought of being a father to two daughters, less than three years part scares Harvey shitless. He decides that he's going to look into taking lessons at a firing range. That way he'll be prepared for any potential suitors. Just as his eyes are about to close, a crash sends him sitting upright in bed. Just seconds later, a pain filled moan sends Harvey flying towards the master bathroom.

Any tiredness Harvey may have vanishes as he sprints into the master bathroom. He looks around frantically to see where the heartbreaking moan that sent him out of bed came from. Another deep, pain filled moan has Harvey looking towards the sink.

Mike is laying there in the fetal position, his arms wrapped around his swollen stomach. And what scares Harvey more than the awful whimpering noise that Mike is making is the red stain that is spreading underneath him. Harvey rushes to Mike's side and bends down.

"Babe, what's wrong?" Harvey says as he puts his hand on Mike's cheek.

With his eyes squinted shut, Mike grasps "My stomach. God, it hurts so freaking bad."

Harvey looks down at his husband's stomach, and like a bystander at a bad car wreck, he can't look away. There in between his legs, blood is running from Mike's birth canal. Fuck! That's not supposed to open for at least another three weeks. This ain't good.

"Hold on babe. I'm gonna call 911." He kisses Mike's cheek and is gone in an instant.

Harvey rushes back into their bedroom, grabs his phone, and quickly dials 911. As he's waiting for someone to pick up on the other line, Harvey grabs a tee-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. He may be freaking out, but he even knows that he can't ride in the ambulance in just a pair of boxer shorts. Just as he's putting his tee-shirt on over his head, the 911 operator picks up.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"Yes, my husband is 34 weeks pregnant. He's bleeding heavily from his birth canal. I'm at Pleasant View Apartments on Park Ave. I'm in penthouse 2." Harvey says quickly as he makes his way back to the bathroom. Harvey grabs a towel from the linen closet and rushes back to Mike's side.

"_Is he conscious?"_

Harvey presses the towel down towards Mike's birth canal and looks back up at Mike. The kid's eyes are still squinted shut. Harvey gently taps his chin, "Look at me, Mike."

Mike looks to Harvey with heavy lidded eyes. Shit, he's fading fast. Harvey places his phone between his shoulder and ear."Yes, he's still conscious."

"_Good. Paramedics have been dispatched to your address. Do you need me to stay on the line?"_

"No, I'm good." Harvey says quickly. He needs to get off the line and have his full attention on Mike. And he needs to call Donna. Someone has to stay with the kids.

"_Okay, then. I'll let you go. Paramedics should be there in five-eight minutes. Call me if your husband loses consciousness."_

"I will, bye." Harvey quickly ends the phone call. He looks down at his husband to see that once again Mike's eyes are closed. He gently kisses Mike on the forehead.

The kiss has the desired effect and Mike groggily opens his eyes. "Hey…" he whispers.

"Hey yourself. How you doing babe?" Harvey asks calmly as he runs his hand over Mike's increasingly pale cheek.

Mike attempts to look down between his legs, but Harvey's hand stops him. He brings Mike's head back up, and looks straight into his blue eyes. "Look at me, babe. Help's coming. Just hang on, got it?"

Mike closes his eyes again. "That's a lot of blood, Harvey."

Apparently Harvey wasn't quick enough to keep Mike from seeing the increasing pool of blood after all.

Mike takes a deep breath, "I've been lucky enough not to have any complications with Jamie and Aislin. We both now that I was pushing it with this one. Two carrier pregnancies without a complication are rare. Three's pushing it."

Harvey can't take listening to Mike's defeated tone. "Hey! That's my kid you're carrying. She's going to surpass all expectations. Got it?" Harvey gives Mike another gentle kiss on the cheek. "And you're a fighter. Just hang on."

Harvey's words must have reassured Mike for the moment because a small smile spreads across his face. His smile in turn reassures Harvey."I'm gonna call Donna to stay with the kids. Okay?"

Mike tiredly shakes his head. Harvey kisses him again, and hits number two on his speed dial. As the phone is ringing, Harvey gets up and grabs another towel from the linen closet. By the time he gets back to Mike's side, replaces the thoroughly blood soaked towel, a tired voice picks up on the other line.

"_This better be good. It's 3:58 in the morning, and I have to be up in an hour and a half."_

"I need you."

"_For what? You should know by now where the best places are for Buffalo wings this late at night. This is your guys' third pregnancy."_

Harvey closes his eyes. "I need you to stay with the kids. Mike's bleeding…" Harvey looks down at his lover, sweat is now spreading across his forehead and the bloody puddle between his legs is spreading. He's going into a quiet tone, he continues, "I called 911. Paramedics should be here any minute and I don't want to have to bring the kids to the hospital."

Harvey can swear he can hear Donna's sheets rustle as she springs up out of bed. "_I'll be there in fifteen."_

Harvey's about to tell her that there's no way that she'll be able to get there in fifteen, but then again if anyone can do the impossible, Donna can. "Thanks, Donna."

"_Give him a kiss for me. I'll be there soon." _

Before he can even say good bye, he hears a dial tone. He leans down to give Mike a gentle kiss on his cheek. Harvey sits with one hand caressing Mike's sweaty cheek, while his other hand attempts to stop the heavy flow of blood that is coming from Mike's body. Finally, after what he feels like hours, but Harvey knows is only a couple of minutes, he hears knocking. "Hold on, babe. Help's here. I'll be back in a sec." Harvey relinquishes his hold on Mike, and rushes toward the door. He quickly lets in the paramedics and shows them the way to the master bedroom.

Harvey is pushed the side as the paramedics work on his husband. His one conciliation is that at least the kids have inherited Mike's ability to sleep through anything. Even with all the ruckus neither one has made an appearance. For the foreseeable future Harvey will not get frustrated when Jamie gives him a difficult time waking up for school in the morning.

Just as Mike is loaded onto a stretcher, he hears quick, light footsteps coming down the hallway. Harvey looks to see Donna in the doorway. True to her word, Donna is there in less than fifteen minutes. He never should have doubted her.

"We're ready to move, Mr. Specter."

Harvey shakes his head dazedly. "Where are you taking him?"

"Presbyterian. You riding with us?" A paramedic asks.

Harvey shakes his head. "Yes." Harvey starts walking alongside Mike's stretcher.

"Okay. Let's toll."

As they pass Donna. Donna reaches For Mike. His eyes are closed and she runs a hand though his hair. "Hang on, kid." She lets go as the stretcher passes by her.

Harvey turns back to Donna, "I'll call you."

"You better." Donna replies.

Harvey gives her a half smirk as he follows the stretcher and its' precious cargo exit the penthouse into the early morning.

**XXXXX**

If anyone at Pearson Hardman walked by the neonatal unit at Presbyterian Hospital they would be shocked at the sight that they would see. Well, maybe not so much now since Harvey is a reformed family man. But, if it was six years ago, they sure as hell would be. There in a hideous yellow gown, cap, and mask, stood the bad ass closer Harvey Specter. Harvey looks down at one of his gloved hands that is touching one of his daughter's tiny arms through a hole in her incubator. "Hey, Katie. Papa's here. You're gonna be just fine. The docs say you're a little small, but your lungs are in pretty good shape. And of course, you're a Specter. Nothing's gonna keep you down." Harvey can't help but smile when Katie's little fist takes hold of Harvey's thumb. She has quite a grip. She's his daughter all right.

A knock on the window grabs Harvey's attention. He turns to see Donna on the other side of the window. Harvey gently squeezes his daughter's hand. "Papa, will be right back."

Harvey quickly degowns and leaves the room. As he makes his way to Donna. "If you're here, who's with the kids?"

"I called Rachel. She's home with Ais. Ais was so excited about doing zumba with Rachel that I don't think she even realized that I left."

"And Jamie?" Harvey asks.

Donna looked at Harvey uncertainly, "school."

"School?"

"Harvey, it's nearly nine. You know that Brighton Prep starts at 8:15. I dropped Jay off on my way here."

"Nine?" Harvey asks again as he looks down at his naked wrist. In the rush to get Mike to the hospital Harvey must have forgotten to put his watch on. Has it really been five hours since Mike collapsed? Since Mike was rushed to surgery? And since Katie was born?

"Sorry, I just didn't realize how late it was." Harvey says.

Donna touches Harvey's shoulder reassuringly. "I can understand. So, what's the doctor saying?"

Donna hates being out of the loop. All she knows is what Harvey told her in the first phone call, that Mike collapsed, was bleeding, and the paramedics were called. And what Harvey told her while Donna was pacing back and forth in the couple's penthouse in a rushed second phone call, that Mike was rushed into surgery for an emergency cesarean section. That was the extent of the knowledge that Donna knew. And she didn't like that one bit. Hence why she called Rachel to come over and watch AIslin, so that she can go to the hospital and get information straight from the source.

"Katie's doing pretty good all things considering. Her lungs are a little underdeveloped because Mike was only at 34 weeks. But, they're not too worried about it. Because she's not full term she's also a little small. But, she's not too underweight. The doctors are cautiously optimistic that she'll be fine."

"How small?" Donna asks quietly.

"Four pounds, 15 ounces."

"Almost five pounds at 34 weeks. Could you imagine how big she would have been if Mike carried her to full term? She would have surely passed Ais' weight of 8 pounds, 13 ounces." Donna playfully jabs Harvey in the ribs with her elbow. "And you thought Mike was unbearable with Ais at nine months…" Donna stops when she sees a look of sadness pass across Harvey's face.

"I'm sorry, Harvey. I was just trying to lighten the mood. Reassuring you that Katie will be all right even being born six weeks early."

Harvey looks away from Donna and back towards his daughter. "It's not that, Donna. I have complete faith that Katie will be just fine."

"Then what is it?" Donna asks. But, before Harvey can answer, it clicks. Since Donna got to the hospital everything that Harvey has mentioned has concerned the baby, not one thing he said was about Mike.

"How's Mike?" Donna asks nervously.

Harvey takes a deep breath as he continues to look straight ahead to Katie's incubator. "I don't know. They made me leave the emergency room as soon as we got here. Next thing I know is that I'm being told that Mike has to go in for an emergency cesarean section because he had a placental abruption. The baby was showing signs of distress and they had to get her out. There was no time for me to even see him before he went into surgery."

Harvey continues to look straight ahead at his daughter, and continues, "At a little before six, a doctor came out and told me that Katie was born and doing as well as can be expected. They were trying to stabilize Mike. That's the last I heard on his condition. I've been here with Katie since she was cleared by the doctors. I haven't heard anything else about Mike."

Donna can't help herself and launches herself into Harvey's arms, giving him one of the biggest hugs she has ever given anyone. She needs to give him something. She knows that it's not the news that he needs to hear about his partner. But, at least it's something. It's a comfort that he has gone without since this nightmare began almost five hours ago. And based on the fact that he has not yet tried to get away proves that this is what he needs.

Their embrace is soon interrupted with a, "Excuse me, Mr. Specter?"

Harvey removes himself from Donna's strong embrace and looks to see Dr. Terrence coming towards them. The same doctor that informed him that Mike needed an emergency c-section.

"Call me, Harvey. How's my husband?"

The doctor looks at Harvey and then back at Donna. "I think we should go somewhere private and talk. Alone."

Harvey's done with the waiting game. He's been here waiting for nearly five hours, and he wants some fucking answers right now. He's not going anywhere. And Donna is his family. Whatever the doctor has to say, Donna can hear it. She's earned the right. Harvey can't remember a time in his life that Donna hasn't been there for him. She has stuck by him and Mike for the last six years. She was the one that's started a rumor at Pearson Hardman to get the attention away from Mike when he needed time to get his head on straight when he got pregnant with Jamie. Donna was the one that looked after a pregnant Mike and Jamie when Harvey had to fly home to see his brother unexpectedly. His assistant was the one that went along with Mike for his first ultrasound while pregnant with Katie because Harvey's plane was grounded in Florida because of shitty weather. He trusted Donna with the most important things in his life, and this time is no exception.

"You can just tell me here, Dr. Terrence This is a close friend of mine, Donna."

Donna puts out her hand, "Nice to meet you, Dr. Terrence."

Dr. Terrence shakes hands with Donna. "Nice to meet you too." He then turns back to Harvey, "Okay, then. Your husband came into the ER with a placental abruption. That means that the placental lining separated from the uterus. In Mike's case it was class 2, and he was bleeding substantially."

Harvey closes his eyes. He knows this already. He remembers the pool of blood that was under Mike, staining the white towels that Harvey used to try and staunch the bleeding as they were waiting for the paramedics to arrive.

"We red lined him up to surgery for an emergency c-section because by the time he arrived at the ER your daughter was in distress, and Mike was already going into hypovolemic shock. We were able to get your daughter out quickly. And all indicators show that she's a perfectly healthy baby girl, just on the small side."

"I know this. Dr. Riley said that she's doing well. What about my husband?" Harvey asks tersely.

Dr. Terrence takes a deep breath. "Mike already lost a substantial amount of blood before the c-section. And after the delivery Mike continued to bleed heavily."

Donna cuts in, "But you can fix something like that, right? Give him a transfusion?"

"Yes, we did that since it's the normal treatment for someone who has lost a lot blood during delivery. But in Mike's case, there was an additional complication."

Harvey feels like the rug has been pulled right from underneath him, "Complication? What happened?"

"Mike's blood is not clotting properly. We have him on medications that will helpfully make his blood start to clot. But, in the mean time-"

"In the mean time, what?" Harvey cuts in.

"In the mean time his body couldn't fight off the shock because of the blood loss. He's in the Intensive Care Unit, unconscious."

**Not my typical one shot. It won't be a super long fic, probably three or four chapters. Stay tuned! I'm one of those people who write faster if I think people actually want to read it, so let me know what you think.**


End file.
